Road Rules Extreme:Hogwarts Style
by CleanSweep16
Summary: Its all inside please check it out! cuz i suck at summarys.It has to do with the tv Show Road Rules extreme! only Hogwarts Style,dumbledore sends Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Draco and Pansy to south america for 7 months....all inside! plz R
1. And the 6 people are?

A/N:HELLO THERE!! okay have any of you ever seen Road Rules extreme? its on MTV and yea I love that show.SO I have decided to make up a Hogwarts version of it were Some 6 randomly picked students get a chance to participate in a TV reality in were they must complete missions in order to get the extreme key!and if they don't complete and fail it,they have a vote off and get a new person.So here it is RoadRules Extreme:Hogwarts Style! 

Chapter 1 : And The 6 students are?........ 

"Welcome Students! to another year at Hogwarts!! I have the pleasure to announce that this year 6 of our 7th year students will be leaving for a wonderful opportunity to South America!!" said Dumbledore, many students began to mutter and whisper comments to each other."Wonder who the 6 people are?"asked Ron who stomach was growling with hunger."Cuz, Iam getting hungry!" "Oh Ronald stop your always hungry!"said Hermione.Harry chuckled and listened when Dumbledore spoke up again " The 6 students will be moving into a Moblie bus which will be traveling all over Chile were is their First stop.That is were they will be getting their first mission,you must complete the mission in order to move on and get the extreme key.If you fail you are to vote off one person of your group.There will be days were they can just hang out,go places and visit the wonders of Chile.After,you complete a couple tasks they move to another part of South America!" he was all out of breath and the students started to talk again,"Wow seems a lot harder then it sounds" said Hermione,she turned to look at the boys. 

" I would like to try it...." started Harry and Ron gave him a confused look,"Why!? sounds pretty lame to me...who would want to be stuck with 5 other people in a bus for what-"he was cut off by Dumbeldore who was about to announce who the 6 people were,"And those 6 are to be living in the bus for about 7 months and those people are.....Hermione Granger,Ron Weasley,Draco Malfoy,Harry Potter,Ginny Weasley, and Pansy Parkinson! congratulations to all! and you may start to pack right about now for you will be leaving To night!"finished Dumbledore.Everyone started to clap,Ron looked at Hermione,then Harry with wide eyes "Awww Man stuck with Malfoy and Pansy!!! " said Ron,Harry gave him a small smile. _'This is going to be a long 7 months'_ he thought. 

At the Slytherin table Pansy was half choking Malfoy in a hug,_'Oh great Iam stuck with the golden trio,the Weaslette,and the whore.Oh what 7 months this is going to be'_ thought Malfoy."You may all go up to your dorms to get packed and I shall meet you all at the Entrance hall in one hour.Good Luck"said Dumbledore as he beckoned them forward and out."Come on RON!"yelled both Harry and Hermione,Ron was clutching to the seat and wouldn't budge,"No I am not spending 7 months with him!" he yelled,"Oh stop being a baby!"said Ginny who came over to help harry and Hermione pry him off.In the end they did by half carrying Ron out of the Great Hall,he was pretty much embarrassed because Ginny hit him with the full body bind spell.Harry said he would only take the spell off if Ron promised to stay clam and pack in a nice clam manner,Ron agreed and in no time they were ready to leave.Harry had changed into Muggle clothing which were a pair of kakii shorts and a blue shirt,Ron had changed into a pair of jean shorts and a gray shirt for they were told it is summer in Chile.The girls were already waiting for them;They made their way down to the entrance were they found Dumbledore,Snape and McGonagall already their with Draco and Pansy."Well this is goodbye have a nice trip and Good luck!"said Dumbledore.And with that they were out the door into a carriage pulling them down to the train station Awating for what was yet to come. 

A/N: SOOOOOO how do you like it!? please review and tell me if i should continue which i will if i get some reviews! thanks much-Sam


	2. Checkin at the hotel,lobby,inn

A/N:Ohhhhhh thank you so much,Lonerloserwolf,Zuvalupa(Thanks for reviewing my other stories too!) and Silver ice for your reviews and suggestions on to make more paragraphs and stuff.Thanks much know Iam going to let you read and enjoy this story because Iam just talking and wasting your time so BYE!-Sam 

Disclaimer-I own nothing! nothing at all so go return your lawyers and leave me BE and read my non owning story.... 

Chapter 2 : Checkin at the Hotel,lobby,Inn 

"Oh boy look who we got stuck with...The Golden Trio and the Weaslette.What fun..."said Malfoy sarcastically.They were riding in the carriage which was going to take them down to kings cross,Then take a Muggle taxi to the middle of London;They were going to stay in a Hotel,then in the morning go shopping for supplies they need and Muggle clothing.After,they were to take another taxi to the airport were they were going to take to South America."Shove off Malfoy,you think we want to stay with you? I wished Dumbledore let us pick the other two people to come with us.." said Ron who looked out the window.Malfoy glared at him but said nothing,Pansy was holding onto his arm which were she fell asleep much to Malfoys annoyance. 

Harry chuckled at him from the look that was upon his face,Malfoy gave him a cold stare and Harry smiled at him with an innocent smile.Malfoy scowled and tried to get his arm free from Pansy's strong grip.Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron,she was absentmindedly staring into space,Ginny was squished on Harrys side and against the door.'No way am I going to sit next to that whore!'she had said which made Ron turn around and stare at her.He hadn't heard once his little sister say that to anybody,but Pansy was an exception. 

Ginny has said nothing and was slowly falling asleep,leaning her head onto Harry's shoulder.He tensed up when her head slowly drooped to his shoulder,her soft touch loosened him up and he put his head onto hers and fell asleep as well. Ron stared out the window for what seemed like an eternity,Hermione was daydreaming about something because it did put a smile on her face.The carriage stopped moving once at Kings Cross it gave a small jolt,which made Harry wake up and stand up so fast he hit his head above.Malfoy roared with laughter,and that woke up Pansy.Ginny had woken up as well due to Harrys surprise jump.She glared at him, as red filled Harrys cheeks.Ron snorted and got out followed by Hermione,Harry,Pany,Malfoy and Ginny. 

The train was waiting for them and the conductors were already pulling their trunks aboard.Once inside Harry,Ron, Hermione & Ginny found a compartment leaving Malfoy alone with Pansy.Before shutting the door to their compartment,they all laughed at Malfoy for Pansy had put her arms around his waist,he stared down at her with disgust and they all laughed and slammed the compartment door shut."Who would ever want to put their arms around that slime ball?" asked Ron who was still laughing (A/N: I would! I would! ok back to the story!) "Pansy" said both Ginny and Hermione.Harry & Ron took out a wizards chess and began to play by themselves,they kept looking over at the girls which were giggling constantly and shutting up when ever they looked in their direction." Whats up with them?"asked Ron in a bare whisper,"I have no idea"said Harry in the same tone. 

It was around 10:38 when they arrived,Hermione and Ginny continued talking in low tones now,and glancing over at Harry and Ron who were getting nervous by the minute. Malfoy came out running,Harry and Ron looked at him "See he is trying to get away from Pansy" said Ron,"Why doesn't he just kill himself,then he can be away from Pansy,and we will be left in peace"said Harry,Ron laughed.They looked around to see no one in sight "Looks like they went through the barrier,come on!" said Harry,he ran towards the barrier followed by Ron.Harry came to a dry halt,Ron was running so fast he slammed into Harry and both fell through the barrier landing face flat on the other side."Nice going,you have taken stupidity to a new level"said Malfoy was laughing .Ron stood up about to pound him,when Harry grabbed the back of his shirt."Clam down Ron! you don't want to be getting into trouble already!"hissed Harry. 

They dragged their trunks down to the street.A taxi was already waiting for them,"Hello Iam Alvin Treshmorde and your driver tonight.Well come on we don't have all day!"he said carrying each trunk to the back of the car were they fitted all nice and neat.The back of the car didn't seem big,and the car looked like it could only fit three people."Don't you think we should...umm....call another taxi...I mean we all won't be able to fit inside this small thing" asked Ginny, Alvin smiled "Ah,but you see us wizards always come prepared..." he opened the door and they climbed in.The inside was HUGE ,black leather seats and a couple more along the wall of the car.There was a mini refrigerator, a cooler which held butter beer,a mini bar and table in the middle were there was a fluffy white carpet'Wow was everyone's expression.Alvin smiled and closed the door,then walked around and got in himself."To the Wizarding Inn"he said starting to drive away from the train station. 

When the taxi stopped,they stopped in front of a huge building, in the front it said ' The Wizarding Inn',"Alright! we are here!" said Alvin he got out and went around to open the door for them.Each one came out in awe as they saw the building,"I didn't know we...that is Wizards had a hotel..." said Harry as he helped Hermione pull out her trunk."Well that's the magic....we can do anything Muggles can...except we have Magic to help us along the way.." said Alvin."How much do we owe you?" asked Harry,"Oh,don't worry about that.Its on the house" he said closing the trunk."Well see you tomorrow morning,or maybe you will get another Taxi driver...Good Luck!"said Alvin getting in his car,they waved and dragged their trunks inside the rotating doors. 

Inside was beautiful, A big diamond chandelier hung in the middle on the ceiling there was a big painted picture of a wizard taming a dragon.The floor was all white marble.There was a grand staircase that was all gold, the witch at the front smiled at them as they made their way forward,Malfoy was staring up at the painting on the ceiling.Hermione was looking at the stair case as was Ron,for he never seen gold.Except the not many Gallions his father brought from work,"May I help you lot?"she asked,"Umm....yea Professor Dumbledore sent us here to stay over night..." said Harry unsure if she knew Dumbledore;"Ah yes, there is...lets see...6 of you.Ok here are your keys-Girls share room 4 Boys-share room 5.Go up the stair case then turn to your left."she said handing over the two gold keys to Ron and Hermione. 

The lot dragged their trunks up the stairs and turned the left they were suppose to,in front of them were White doors with a gold handle and a gold number 4."This is us.." said Hemione sticking the key inside,she pushed open the door and stepped in with Ginny, and Pansy."I guess this is us.."said Ron turning to another door with a gold number 5 " No really?" said Malfoy pushing Ron out of the way and opening the door." Watch it Malfoy" said Harry walking in as well.Inside were three full size beds with white comforters, white sheets as well.The floor was maroon and so were the curtain hangings.They each grabbed a bed and dumped their trunks by the beds.Walking into the bathroom they gasped. 

It was all white Marble,the sink,the toilet,the bathtub as well;There was a shower as well that had a maroon hangings and the inside was all white marble.The sink knob was gold as well as all the other taps.It smelled of roses and vanilla.Clearly it was the best place they had ever been too."Bet you never seen anything like this,huh Weasley" said Malfoy in a teasing voice,"Shut up Malfoy" said Ron as he turned around and left the bath room.They heard the girls scream next door,"They probably entered the bathroom.They better not be doing that in that Moblob thing on this trip" said Malfoy 

"Moblie" corrected Harry 

"What ever....as much as I want to go on this trip,Iam not looking forward to it. Iam going to be stuck with you and the golden team." said Malfoy leaving the bathroom. 

" Stuck with us? I feel bad for Pansy,she has such bad taste,she can do way better then hang out with you" 

"Maybe she does because she wants too"

"Maybe she just feels bad for you" and with that harry left him.

A/N: I know not much of an ending but I promise to update soon,Iam babysitting right now so I can't continue! any ways Please review! thanks much and thanks to my 3 reviewers that reviewed already!-Sam


	3. Hotel Troubles

Chapter 3

Hotel Troubles

Draco stared out the window for a while, wondering about what Harry had said to him about Pansy hanging around him only because she felt sorry for him..." No, I mean come on Draco its Pansy your talking about and this is golden boy who told you!" He shook the thoughts out of his head before looking down into the small town of Diagon Ally. There was the Quality Qudditch Supplies store, Olivanders, Florish and Blotts, and way way in the back was the tall yet crooked building of Gringotts; The wizarding bank. He sighed again and looked over at the clock it was close to midnight, so he changed out of his clothes and into some PJ's and crawled underneath the covers. He was soon asleep when Harry and Ron came back in.

" Hey look the slime ball has fallen asleep" whispered Ron. Harry chuckled as he changed into his PJ's as well. " Come on Ron its late, " said Harry as he too crawled into his bed. Ron shook his shoulders and flopped down on his bed still dressed, and not bothering to change.

:Next Day:

Since the curtains weren't shut the hot blazing sun light poured into the boys room and right in Harry's face. He opened one eye and groaned, then turned around to the other side, But the sun hit his neck so it was burning. He groaned again, and finally got up. He rubbed his eyes and squinted towards the window. 'Damn sun' he thought as he turned around to look at Ron was sprawled all over the bed. Harry chuckled to him self and stood up. He stretched and scratched his head, while thinking of ways to wake Ron up , which was impossible at times. Just then a light bulb clicked in Harry's head, as an evil grin spread across his face. Harry tipped toed quietly to Ron's side, right up to Ron's left ear and yelled:

" RON THERE'S A HUGE UGLY SPIDER ON YOU!"

Ron sprung up so quickly, he fell of the bed and hit his head on the night stand table. " GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" screamed Ron as he swatted him self trying to get rid of the imaginary spider. Harry doubled over laughing and holding his stomach. Malfoy who was sleeping peace fully awoke to the sound of someone screaming. ' Who the hell is screaming at this hour?' he thought as he got up to find Ron hitting himself and Harry laughing his lungs out on the floor. ' Damn I always gotta miss the funny stuff'

" Hey Potter, why is Weasley hitting him self?"

Tears streamed down Harry's red face as he tried really hard to explain to Malfoy what was wrong. " Ron...Spiders on...screamed...woke him up...huge...ugly...spider! HA!"

All he managed to get out was that and Malfoy gave him a quizzical look, he was going to ask him again when Ron emerged from the floor his ears very red.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry wiped away the tears and looked at Ron with a very evil grin. Ron looked about ready to kill him, " that was not funny! You had me scared to death!" He exclaimed

"That was the whole point.." said Harry laughing still. Malfoy rolled his eyes at their childish games. He tossed away his covers and walked over to his suitcase, pulling some clothes out he walked into the bath room locking it in progress. Harry was still chuckling at Ron,

"Laugh all you want Potter, but you will get yours" threaten Ron. Harry grinned at him before getting up and grabbing his clothes for the day. In the bathroom Malfoy had the water running in the shower already, "Great just what I need, Malfoy to hog up all the warm water" said Harry rolling his eyes. Ron groaned and dragged himself to his suitcase.

In The Girls Room

Hermione was taking a shower, Ginny was getting dressed and drying her hair; As for Pansy she was complaining about getting up to early. "_Why _must we get up this early for? I didn't even get enough beauty sleep!" she said sitting on her bed with her arms crossed against her chest. Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Not even sleep can give you enough beauty.." Pansy threw her a nasty glare and went on about her boasting. After drying her hair, Ginny slipped into some denim capris and a yellow fitted shirt with her white tennis. Knocking on the bathroom door as soon as she heard the water shut off,

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"I'm going next door to see if the guys are up. You going to be okay?" said Ginny looking over at Pansy who was rummaging through her suitcase.

"Yea I'll be okay...I'll be over in a little bit with the _cow_" she said, saying the last part in a whisper. Ginny giggled and walked out, walking only 5 steps she knocked on the boys door. She could hear some yelling, she rolled her eyes '_Can't they ever get along? For just once?' _she thought putting one hand on her hip and waiting for at least one of them to open the door.

In The Boys Room

"Malfoy you twit! You used up ALL of the warm water!" yelled Ron.

He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was dripping wet, for as soon as he turned the shower on and stepped in he was hit by ice cold water; Screaming he ran out of the bathroom and started yelling at Malfoy.

"Listen here _Weasley_ I didn't use up your precious warm water. Why don't you ask the last one who took a shower, which wasn't me but Wonder Boy over there!" said Malfoy pointing at Harry who was drying his messy hair. Harry looked up at them both,

"I did not!" he exclaimed, Malfoy rolled his eyes

"Sure you didn't. Easy for you to say, You took your glorious time in the bath room."

"I wasn't the one who got in _first_, Malfoy" spat Harry, looking at him with a death glare.

"What ever Potter, Just tell Weasel King over there to stop putting blame on me; Just because there is no warm water." Spoke Malfoy.

"Watch it Malfoy. There are no teachers around to protect your sorry arse anymore; If you haven't noticed" said Ron staring at him. His towel still wrapped around his middle. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "like I'm just trembling with fear _Weasel King _" hiss Malfoy.

"Ron don't start...Come on lets _try _to enjoy this trip. Look on the bright side, we have _no _work to do for a whole month!" exclaimed Harry looking around for his shirt. "Yea, Listen to your boyfriend _Weasley _" said Malfoy smirking. Harry got straight up and walked over to Malfoy, his death glare boring into Malfoys smirk. "Harry.." Ron started,

"Listen _here _Malfoy. I will not let a dirty, low life, rotten, spoiled, twit, Like your self Ruin my trip with my friends. I will not take in your _shit _just because you think you are the big man. _I'm tired of you constantly going on about your 'Pure-blood' heritage and insulting me and my friends when we haven't done anything to be on your bad side. _So, let me make my self clear, You pathetic- sun bleached Brat. Talk to me like that again, or mention anything rude to me or my friends and I will make sure, and I swear on my parents grave that you will _Not_ return to hogwarts with all your Limbs. _Understand? _" hissed Harry. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him but didn't answer him, instead he walked over to his bed and started to search for his shoes. Harry rolled his eyes in fustration.

"Sun-Bleached Brat?" whispered Ron as Harry walked over to him, Harry grinned.

'_BANG!' _

All three boys jumped at the noise coming from their door. "Wonder who that could be?" asked Harry as he made his way to open it. Unlocking the door and pulling it open, Ginny was standing there with a hand on her hip looking at him murderously. "Knocking for 10 minutes straight, Doesn't mean a thing to you guys? Now does it? " asked a furious Ginny. Harry's eyes widen, He was only in his jeans; Feeling the red come up to his cheeks he slammed the door shut. Too late, Ginny had seen. She began to blush madly but then realized he had just shut the door in her face. "HEY! You Dolt! Don't you dare close that door on me!" she yelled opening the door and walking in.

"Ginny!" said Ron in outrage as he tried to hide himself. He only had his towel around his lower parts, but still was sort of embarrassing especially if she was his sister.

"Oh Please Ron, like you have anything to hide. " she spoke simply. Malfoy stifled a laugh. _'The Weaslette has some come backs' _thought Malfoy. After slipping on his Trainers, he walked out to leave Harry and Ron trying to move away from Ginny's hits.

"-_I don't care who you think you are! You do not slam the door in my face for NO apparent reason! You Twit!" _she shouted wacking them each across the head. "I didn't do anything Ginny!" said Ron who was crouching away. "I don't care! You probably would have done the same thing!" she continued, Malfoy made his way out to the hall ways. His hands in his jean pocket, he made his way over to the Girls room. Knocking twice he heard Pansy yelling :

"Hey Griffindork, can you get that?"

She apparently must have been talking to Hermione,

"Why can't you? You lazy pug-faced Cow" scowled Hermione before opening the door. Malfoy stood there perplexed at what Hermione just called Pansy. "Nice comeback Granger, even thought it came from a Mudblood" he said sneering and pushing past her inside to the room. "Malfoy what do you want?" sighed Hermione still holding the door open. "Just checking out your rooms, Granger. Is that a problem?" he asked looking around. It was just the same as their rooms, only the window was bigger. "Yes it is, We are trying to get ready here. " she said looking at him. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt, sneakers on his feet; His hair was still a bit wet from the shower he had taken earlier. He looked towards her and took notice of the bath rope she was wearing. A white fluffy one that came up to her knees. " Sorry.." he mumbled. Hermione raised an eye-brow '_Did Draco Malfoy just say sorry to me?' _she thought. It was as if he knew what she was thinking , "Yes I said sorry. Don't take in personally Granger, You're still a mudblood. " he said smirking and walking out of the room with Pansy laughing dearly in his wake.

"Arsehole" said Hermione softly before going over to her bed and getting her outfit on which consisted of : A pair of faded jeans and a black short sleeved fitted shirt. Slipping into her New Balance sneakers which were a present from her Parents who new about the trip. Her hair actually was tamable now, but since it was still wet it hung down with small curls at the bottom. Pansy on the other hand wore a pair of army green capris and a white tank top, green flip flops on her feet. Hermione walked out deciding to go check on Ginny and why she was taking so long.

When upon walking into the room she saw: Ron with the dang towel still around his waist, Harry with only his jeans and socks on, and Ginny chasing after them both; Her white tennis shoe in her hand. As for Malfoy he sat in the arm chair near the window watching them run around, laughing every now and then. '_What a commotion I let her come to get them and she ends up attacking them' _thought Hermione.

"Ginny!" shouted Hermione. All three of them stopped. Harry who had tripped was lying on the floor, Ron was hiding behind one of the arm chairs, and Ginny was about to hit Harry. Everyone turned to look at her, "Hermione!" shouted Ron, who yet again was trying to cover himself from view. Hermione blushed but turned away from Ron and stared at Ginny, who recently put her shoe back on. Harry crawled away as fast as he could and stood up, facing Hermione he smiled.

"Hi Hermione.." he said in the most innocent voice he could muster, She narrowed her eyes at him and looked past him towards Ginny who was red in the face. "Ginny?..What is this?" she asked her looking around the room.

"Hermione, I'm sorry its just that..Well..I came to check up on these three dolt heads. And I had been knocking for 10 minutes straight and I could hear them arguing about something..So finally Harry opens the door and I tell him that does it really matter that I was knocking for so long. And as you can tell his attire isn't what we call appropriate, So he chose nothing better then to slam the door right in face! Just cause he was embarrassed! I don't give a flying rats ass on what he is wearing, Just don't slam a door in my face! So..I came bursting in to show Harry here some respect and Ron yelled at me cause he apparently is only wearing a damn towel." she said all in a breath, sighed and continued "So...of course I was angry so..This is how it turned out.." she said looking at Ron with such a replica look of his mother, he shuddered.

Hermione looked from Harry who was standing, to Ginny with her arms crossed, to Ron who was still crouching behind the chair, To Malfoy who found this all very amusing. "Well it seems that we have some diffculties in our Hotel Rooms already.." spoke Hermione in a very fair tone.

A/N: Holy Hell! SORRY REVIEWERS! But Here it is chapter 3! Hope you like it and please don't stop reviewing cause of my stupidity! -CleanSweep


End file.
